


The Side

by Shakx



Series: The Side [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF World, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakx/pseuds/Shakx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the demise of the Storyteller, Fredbear and the rest of the animatronics who live in their world must learn to readjust to the new situation without the him to keep things in order. As things fall apart on the flip side in the main story of Five Night's at Freddy's, they must hold their sanctuary close if it is to be safe again. But not everything is as it was before, dysfunction and ill feelings may lead to more serious consequences than ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side

_He will come back._

_He will always come back._

_You cannot outrun your fears._

_Your choices._

_Your fate._

_All you can do is HIDE_

_And buy a little more time._

_But in the end…_

_Death will find us all._

_He will find us all._

 

* * *

 

“And with this last little bit of paint, I now declare the town fully rebuilt!” the cheery voice rang for only moments before the cheers and applause of the other beings overtook it, causing the entirety of Fazbear hills to echo with the same joy that was given out, as if the hills themselves were singing it back to the crowd.

“Now that it is all done, I think now would be a great time to celebrate!” the golden bear smiled, his light blue eyes gleaming with pride. Just a few weeks ago the entirety of what was known to the people had been in jeopardy. But now the sanctuary was back and everyone could continue to live their lives the way they were meant to.

“Ahhhhhh!” A scream bellowed out of a member of the crowd, a large blue bunny with bright red cheeks and a smile to match dashed into a nearby building, leaving the entire crowd in silence. The bunny soon came back, realizing what he must have done.

“Oh hey sorry guys, I just heard the word celebrate and was like,” Toy Bonnie paused for a moment, waving his hand in front of his face dramatically.

“We have no cake! But then I remembered, dude Toy Bonnie, you made one. So no worries!” he smiled and the crowd gave a small chuckle to each other, Toy Bonnie was always making a huge show out of everything he did in his life and this celebration was no exception to that rule.

“Toy Bonnie you almost gave us a heart attack!” Fredbear wiped the closest thing he had to sweat off of his brow, giving a small sigh.

A large golden bunny like animatronic came to Fredbear’s side and gave him a slightly irritated look.

“You didn’t almost die. He’s fine everyone!” Spring Bonnie waved a hand to the others, giving a cheerful smile and then returned to Fredbear.

“Don’t say things like that you dork. It freaks us all out!” he gave Fredbear a small nudge on the shoulder with his fist, a huge grin on his face.

“You know how much I like overstatements Spring Bonnie! I cannot just turn that off and on!” he replied, his gaze leaving from his friend to a small figure coming out of the town hall.

It moved slowly, its silhouette slightly droopy just as the creature it followed fatefully. The tiny mass came into the sunlight carefully, as if it were delicate and the sunbeams themselves could cause the small being to shatter. It stopped for a moment, looking to the pair of golden animals, its pale eyes lighting up slightly as it recognized them.

This image didn’t last long. A monstrous yawn came from the tiny being a sharp mouth of teeth being exposed and shining in the light that had once seemed so dangerous to the petite beast.

“MORNING!” the little figure was now illuminated, its golden green fur lit up fully.

“Plushie! I thought you were going to sleep through the celebration!” Spring Bonnie hopped up to the little rabbit and picked her up, squeezing the little form in his arms.

“Argh! Hug attack! Noooo!” Plushtrap squirmed and struggled in the other’s arm, only causing him to chuckle more.

“Attack? You have been hanging around with Fredbear too much. His bad habits of hyperbole are rubbing off on you.”

“Hi-per…bolie?” Plushtrap looked up at the older bunny with an unamused expression.

“What’s that supposed to mean?! Is it dangerous? Should we get rid of it?” Her eyes shot open from their skeptical glance and started to dart around, observing everything she could take in to find this possible threat of the mysterious hyperbole.

“Plushie, a hyperbole is when someone takes something way out of proportions, an exaggeration. You know, what Fredbear does every time he describes a problem.” The golden bunny gave another grin to the golden bear, who was clearly not enjoying this as much as his friend.

“Problems are a huge deal.” Fredbear crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Don’t you mean an ENORMOUS deal?” Plushtrap grinned, all of her teeth showing. To anyone else this would have looked scary, but after raising the little girl since she was just an abandoned infant the teeth were not a surprise anymore.

Fredbear was not amused.

“No, just no.” he sighed and stopped himself from chuckling at the joke. He couldn’t help it, he loved comedy and even if it was just proving Spring Bonnie right he still wanted to enjoy it.

“Oh you know that was funny!” Plushtrap finally managed to get out of Spring Bonnie’s grip and landed onto the dirt, little poofs of dust coming from under her feet. Once she got a stable stance she looked up to Fredbear and stuck her tongue out at him as far as she could.

“I don’t see how your tongue helps your argument Plush.” Fredbear jeered back, letting out a small chuckle.

“Okay, I’ll admit it was pretty funny but there is fun and cake to enjoy and as much as I love your jokes I am starving. Being the Mayor is a hard job.” He gave a dignified nod to the child before wandering off hungrily towards the refreshments.

“Wait. Did he say FOOD!?” a large grin returned to Plushtrap’s face.

“No one told me food was going to be here. I LOVE FOOD!” the little bunny yelled at the top of her lungs before dashing off towards the table that held the prized food.

“Plushie no!” Spring Bonnie tried to grab her before she could zoom off, instead getting some dirt kicked up in his face.

“Argh not again!” The animatronic rabbit sighed, knowing chaos was about to be unleashed upon the party. Which was too bad considering it had just started moments earlier.

Plushtrap wove through the legs and feet of the other town members almost effortlessly as she got closer to her prey. She zipped up onto a slanted rock, using it as a ramp to launch herself into the air, grabbing onto the edge of the table and flipping herself forward onto the flat surface.

It had been a while since Plushtrap had seen this much food. Pizza and other party foods were neatly lined up on the long table. Her mouth watered as she thought about how great it must all taste.

Wait. Why was she waiting? It was all within her grasp! She lunged at the nearest pizza and began to consume it, causing Toy Bonnie to give out a surprised yelp.

“Pizza emergency!” he cried, trying to grab the smaller being but failing as she slipped out of his hands, leaving them covered in cheese and tomato sauce.

“Must. Clean. Hands!” he yelled again and ran into the nearest building to wash up.

Plushtrap meanwhile continued her trek of eating all the food she could before someone grabbed her up. Pizza, cupcakes, even the punch was not safe from her wrath and she would make sure to consume it all.

“You get that food Plushie! Take that food, get Plushed!” a female voice came from the kitchen accompanied by a fist pump from the window.

“Don’t encourage her Toy Chica…” Chica looked away from the mess on the table that had once been a beautiful banquet, now being torn to shreds by an unstoppable golden green blur.

The Plushtrap let out a small growl of approval and continued to consume the poor innocent food that happened to be next in line. Dish after dish, pizza after pizza, all were falling victim to the little bunny’s trudge through the refreshments.

No words could be exchanged between the townspeople as they watched Plush tear through everything in her path. A few of the pirates gave out hearty chuckles, enjoying the faces of the townspeople in the presence of the chaos.

“Er…” Freddy looked to Fredbear, who was nervously gripping at his bow tie in distress, not knowing what to do about the rampage. Fredbear watched in horror as the small rabbit continued to consume everything in her path. She had to be stopped, especially before she got to the extravagant cake that Toy Bonnie had taken days to make.

After a bit more laughing, Mangle glanced to Foxy who gave a small nod in return who locked eyes with Fredbear before getting a nod of approval. As if on cue, Mangle scurried under the table and listened for the sound of Plushtrap devouring.

Once she had come over where Mangle was hiding, a hand shot out and grabbed the soft little beast and yanked her under the table.

“Arharhar! Ye be eatin’ a bit too much their matey!” Mangle smiled, its voice sounded like two people talking at once, one female and one male. No one was truly sure what gender the Mangle was, nor were they too worried about it. At first, the sound of the Mangle’s voice shocked and confused many but after time it became much like Plushtrap’s teeth, just a trait they had and everyone accepted that it possessed.

“Too much?” the little golden green bunny pouted and looked away from her captor, grey eyes locking with Mangle’s yellow ones.

“Enough is never enough.” She grumbled as the Mangle placed her on the ground.

“Sorry Lass, but there has to be some limits on the madness around here. Trust me, we all love ourselves some good madness ‘round ‘ere.” The Mangle smiled and gave a small wink before scurrying back under the table and over to the other Foxys, who had taken to dueling with their hooks since they no longer had Plushtrap to watch.

“Plushie what have I said about doing that?” Fredbear walked over to the smaller animatronic with his arms crossed, a rather disappointed look on his normally smiling face.

“Not to do so…” the Plushtrap replied, a pout clearly plastered on her face.

“It is not my fault the foods are all so delicious!” She pouted and plopped down into the grass, receiving a small sigh from Fredbear.

“We had a discussion on sharing, remember?” Fredbear tried to keep a firm yet friendly tone in his voice, which was rather hard when the Plushtrap was clearly ignoring him while rolling around in the grass and dirt.

“Plushie! We all love grass but this is important.” The golden bear picked up Plushtrap and held her up, grass all over her fur.

“Listen, one day you’ll be too old to play around like this. The time may come that you have to step up more than you ever imagined to protect this sanctuary.” Fredbear took a long pause, closing his eyes and then continuing.

“Dark times may be up ahead. You will need friends. You will need mutual respect and trust if this world is to thrive. You do you understand?”

The little bunny’s eyes had a blank expression, but she nodded and looked down towards the ground.

“I know.” She mumbled, her ears drooping.

“I understand the situation Fredbear. I really do but…” She cut off and looked away from the other, biting her own tongue gently to stop the words from spilling out.

“But?” Fredbear frowned and set her down back into the grass, waiting for a reply.

“But I don’t belong here.” She whispered to the ground.

“I keep playing the part, putting on the show. In the end though, it won’t matter at all.” The small rabbit looked over to the party that had started to finally pick up after her actions. People mingled and laughed, enjoying the food and each other under the sunset.

“I will never be like them.” She sighed and looked away from the party, each second was almost torture as it went by.

“You don’t need to be Plushie.” Fredbear gave a small smile towards Plushtrap, who looked up at him in confusion.

“W-what do you mean? Of course I do.”

“No. It is what makes you special that counts most, what makes you great at what you do. Chin up Plushie, I know that parties are not your thing but it will be over soon and you can get back to doing what you love.” Fredbear’s smile grew larger as the smaller being picked herself up off the ground.

“Kicking butt!” She grinned then quickly added, “To protect the town of course.”

“Let’s get back to the party then. All better?” Fredbear put her up onto his shoulders and started back towards the soft warm glow of the party.

“Yeah, all better.” Plushtrap replied, her ears flopping to one side of her head as she held onto Fredbear.

 Just as he stepped foot back into the main square of the town all the lights burst and shattered at once, leaving only the dim glow of what was left of the sunset to illuminate the world.

“Yeah, we all have our places don’t we Fredbear?” A voice whispered in the wind, causing everyone to tense up in fear.

“You would think it would be ‘ere wouldn’t ya’ all think?” another voice came from a different direction, carrying the same eerie whisper.

“But nope. Let me guess…” a figure stepped out of the shadows into the main square. The dim light reflected off of his large claws and cast a shadow clearly of that of a bunny animatronic. He lifted a claw to move a whisker from his face as a few more shadowy figures entered into the view of the town leader.

“Our invitations got lost in the mail.” Nightmare Bonnie gave a small growl and looked to his sides, many of the other nightmares joining him.

The three Freddles twitched on their father, eventually getting free from his body and in a flash were standing next to him.

“N-nightmares!” Toy Bonnie let out a girlish scream and hid behind Toy Chica who just rolled her eyes at the other, even if the presence of the nightmares meant nothing but trouble for everyone.

“Well if you cause property damage of course you won’t be invited!” Fredbear looked sadly to the lights that were now shattered messes instead of dreamy orbs of light.

The crowd looked to one another, many of the younger members of the town being hidden behind the older ones to protect them.

Fredbear looked around and a frown replaced his smile as he crossed his arms.

“I am going to have to ask you to leave.” He stated as calmly as possible, the nightmare animatronics reacting just as he thought they would.

“Oh? Ye be kickin’ us out of da place where everyone be welcome Mista’ Fredbear?”  The pirate animatronic sneered as he talked, clearly mocking Fredbear.

Meanwhile Nightmare Freddy had taken the opportunity to head to what was left of the refreshments with his three Freddles. They looked up from the ground, still twitching and shaking all three pairs of eyes landing on the magnificent cake at the end of the table.

“Oh what a pretty little cake this is.” Nightmare Freddy gave a small chuckle and raised his hand and hovered it near the side of the cake.

“I really like the little pink roses.” He looked to the crowd and waited until all of them were watching before moving his large clawed hand towards the cake. He delicately plucked a small rose off of the cake and ate it, letting out a small hum.

“So tasty.” He chuckled and brought his attention back to the cake.

“It would be a real shame if someone was to…” He paused and shoved the cake onto the ground, colorful frosting and the squishy parts smashing into the grass below.

“Push it off. And then…” he paused again and stopped down multiple times on the once majestic cake, leaving it in ruins.

“Smash it to bits.” He stated flatly, his three children swarming at what was left of the cake like flies, even making a small buzzing noise as they devoured it.

“No my cake!” Toy Bonnie yelled in horror and went to move towards the swarm of Freddles to save what was left of his creation. Toy Freddy grabbed his arm and pulled him back, giving him a small shake of his head. He knew it wasn’t worth it.

“A shame really,” Nightmare Bonnie stepped between the scene and the crowd, holding his hand up dramatically so all of the sharp claws could be seen, the last bit of sunlight gleaming off of them as the sun hid behind the horizon.

“It looked like it was going to be such a great time!” he laughed manically and reached to yank down some tinsel that had been hung for decorations. A few colorful ornaments fell to the ground and shattered, each one making the people in the crowd shiver and cringe.

But then he stopped. A cold chill came in the air and the shadows began to gather nearby the demonic bunny. They blobbed together and started to form the shape of a large creature. Gasps and a few cries were heard in the crowd as they began to recognize the shape of Nightmare. It had been bad enough that the Nightmare Animatronics had decided to come and ruin the party, but Nightmare itself rarely came to cause such havoc himself.

“That is enough Nightmare Bonnie.” The voice carried through the silence, causing Nightmare Bonnie’s claws to retreat from the garland.

“Oh but we were just getting’ started!” he whined, getting no sympathy from the embodiment of nightmares.

“Now what possessed you to come and ruin this…” he paused and looked around, judging the party as what he considered to be lame and sighed.

“Party.” It sarcastically called the gathering a party and moved his gaze back to the blue bunny, demanding an answer.

“Uh, we were not invited! After all that talk of ‘becoming a new community’ and ‘welcoming all sorts of beings into the town’ he had the nerve not to invite us!” Nightmare Bonnie pointed a sharp finger at Fredbear, sounding almost sick as he repeated the other’s words.

“That is no excuse to be rude at his party.” Nightmare stated back, not wanting to hear the excuses the horrendous bunny was spewing out.

“What!? Are you kidding me?” Nightmare Bonnie sneered and threw his arms up in the air in disbelief. How could Nightmare take such a passive approach to this atrocity?

“He will get what is coming to him. It is not our job to do so.” Nightmare looked to the other nightmares who eventually sighed and disappeared back into the shadows, Nightmare Bonnie reluctantly following after a stern glare from Nightmare.

The large black bear ambled over to Fredbear, no expression change on its face.

“Hey stay back!” Plushtrap leapt in front of Fredbear, bearing her teeth at the much larger being.

“Relax child. If he was to be hurt it would have happened by now.” Nightmare looked down at the bunny beast, her bravery was bold, bold but reckless.

“Argh not taking that chance.” She replied, crossing her arms and standing her ground between the two bears.

“They were, well are too unstable to be around the others in the town. We appreciate what they did for us but…” Fredbear lowered his voice and gave a heavy sigh, quickly pulling Plushtrap behind him to safety.

“They haven’t been the same since the change. Since he changed them all those years ago. I cannot trust them not to turn on the people again. You have to understand my position.”

“Go on.” Nightmare answered dismissively, waving a hand as if it was just knocking away the meaning of the other’s words.

“The only reason they even cared what was happening here is because of the glitches, otherwise they would have been just as happy to attack the innocent people of this town again. Their help taking down the Storyteller was invaluable but it seems they are not ready to give up their violent nature to come live with us here in this sanctuary.” It seemed to hurt the town leader to explain this, clearly some memories he would rather have left forgotten were starting to tear him down as he spoke.

“I don’t buy that story for a moment. You fear what they represent, what they chose over your so called ‘sanctuary’ Fredbear. You fear that they chose him over you, that they chose to side with Springtrap.”

Everything fell silent when the name was spoken, a few gasps escaping from the surrounding crowd. Chica glanced to Bonnie and gave a small frown, knowing in moments the silence would be broken and replaced with the chaos that always followed the speaking of the forbidden name.

“E-everyone let’s not freak-“ she began to speak just as Toy Bonnie let out a horrific scream and rushed away into his home, others following his example.

“Out.” She sighed and watched as the others fled, even the pirates had retreated at the mention of the name, fleeing back to their ship over by the sea.

Fredbear gave out and even heavier sigh than before, his hand clenching into a fist.

“We don’t talk about him here.” Fredbear’s normally calm tone had become laced with a deep sadness.

Nightmare’s expression didn’t change at all, it only blinked and turned away from the remaining townspeople.

“I hope you are prepared Fredbear, you know how he is. He will come back, he always comes back.” With those final words Nightmare sunk into the shadows, leaving the town in complete silence once again.

 


End file.
